


Good Girl, Hermione

by TanzaniteWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Dom!Charlie, F/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Weasleys Witches & Writers Wild Weasley Celebration Fest 2020, sub!hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanzaniteWrites/pseuds/TanzaniteWrites
Summary: Charlie Weasley loves to be in control. Somehow, Hermione loves to let him.Triggers: BDSM, M/s dynamic, spanking/caning/other corporal punishment
Relationships: Charmione - Relationship, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130
Collections: Wild Weasley Celebration





	Good Girl, Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was fun to write! Hope it's as much fun for you to read.  
> I love a good Charmione but I've not found much Dom!Charlie, so I though I'd make one!
> 
> Only my second-ever fic and wholly unbeta'd so be kind :)

“Hands and knees, pet.”

His voice was low and dangerous, and filled with promise.

Hermione felt herself instantly respond, heat coiling low in her belly as she dropped to her knees.

His foot nudged her legs further apart, displaying her arousal, and she whimpered a little at the cold air on her pussy.

Charlie laughed. “Crying already? We haven’t even started.”

He knelt beside her, his big, warm hands stroking over her exposed skin, enjoying her curves. One finger traced up her inner thigh and she caught her breath, but he avoided her dripping pussy, instead palming her arse.

“You were a bad girl today, pet,” he told her, as he got up again.

Hermione whimpered again at the lack of contact, but held position obediently.

“You disobeyed a direct order, in public,” he continued, as he pulled a few things from a drawer.

She heard the clink that meant nipple clamps, but she couldn’t tell what other delicious tortures he had decided on.

“And that means you have to be punished. Doesn’t it, pet?” he asked her directly.

“Yes, Master,” she whispered, then yelped as his hand smacked her arse, hard.  
“Yes, Master!” she affirmed, speaking loudly and clearly, and felt Charlie’s hand soothe her skin in approval.

“That’s right. Your safeword is Devil’s Snare, as usual,” he confirmed, tugging her ponytail to bring her head up for a kiss.

She melted into the brief affection, then squealed as he simultaneously pinched her nipple, smoothly adding the silver clover clamp.

“So responsive,” he whispered, tugging the chain gently and listening to her whimpers. The sound alone would have made him hard, if he weren’t already straining at his jeans.

He added the other clamp, and a small weight to the chain that would swing and tug on her nipples as he spanked her.

“Open wide,” he commanded, pushing a medium-sized butt plug between her lips. She swirled her tongue around it hastily, before he pulled it from her lips, and pressed it to her tight pink pucker.

The sensation made her groan as he eased the plug in, and she gasped as she felt it slide home. It was bigger than usual, and made her ass suddenly the focus of her attention.

He reached round and tugged her clamps, and she squealed, her focus broken.

“I would ask you to lubricate these, but I don’t think you need it,” he remarked, sliding a finger through her slick pussy lips, then pressing something to her entrance.

It slid inside without resistance, followed by a second. Ben wa balls, she realised with a rush of anticipation. Last time he had spanked her with these, she had had one of the best orgasms of her life.

“I’m going to spank you now, pet,” he told her. “I have four different spanking tools here, and you will receive 10 strokes of each, and then another 10 of whichever makes you scream the loudest, do you understand? That’s fifty strokes in total, and I want you to count them.”

“Yes, Master!” she responded enthusiastically, clenching her kegel muscles a little and feeling the delicious fullness inside her.

“One more thing, pet,” he added, stroking her creamy arse. “You are not allowed to cum until I say.”

Hermione whimpered. She was already so turned on. “Oh, please Master!” she begged.

Charlie laughed. “Such an eager slut, begging already? This is a punishment, remember. If you cum without permission, we’ll have to start all over from 1,” he threatened, flicking the base of the plug in her ass for emphasis.

She gasped as the flick reverberated through her body, making her muscles clench and the weighted chain pull on her nipples.

“Yes Master,” she gasped. “This slut will not come without your permission.”

“Good girl!” Charlie crowed, delighted at her submission.

“We’ll start with the flogger.”

“One, thank you Sir!” she said confidently, as the sting of the flogger snapped against her left cheek.

Charlie smirked, she always had been a teacher’s pet. He hadn’t asked her to thank him for her punishment, but she knew he enjoyed it.

The flogger snapped forward again, this time on the other side.

“Two, thank you Sir!”

A third stroke, across both cheeks, then another and another, each a little harder than the one before, letting her build a rhythm.

The eighth stroke was softer, but swung directly between her legs, swatting her clit and making her scream in surprise.

She jerked forward, muscles clenching around the plug in her arse and the balls in her pussy, the weight on her tits swinging wildly. “Ei-eight, thank you, Sir,” she gasped, and he could tell her orgasm was building fast, though she still had a long way to go until she was allowed to cum.

“You doing alright there, pet?” he asked with a grin, tracing her sensitive pussy lips very lightly with a finger. “Ready to keep going?” He loved to make her beg.

“Yes Master, please continue punishing your slut, Master,” she responded immediately, her arse pressing back into his touch, but he pulled away, and immediately brought the flogger down across her cheeks twice more.

“Nine, ten, Master! Thank you Sir!”

He didn’t give her a chance to rest as he picked up the paddle, which was fairly small and covered in leather.

He delivered the ten strokes in rapid succession to the same two spots on the curve of her butt, alternating left and right cheeks, barely giving her time to count.

She was gasping as she whimpered, “Ten, Master, thank you Sir,” her arse glowing a pretty red from the paddling.

The pain had taken the peak off her arousal from the sensual flogging, and Hermione thought hopefully that she might last the whole fifty without cumming now.

“Do you want the crop, or the cane next, pet?” asked Charlie, sliding a hand under her belly and up to roughly palm one of her tits.

The cane would hurt most, but the crop was more likely to make her cum.

“The cane, please, Master.”

“Very well.”

He pulled away, and she felt the coolness of the slender wood rub against her cheek for a moment before it was replaced with a line of pure fire.

“Aaaaahhh! One! Sir! Th-thank you!” she managed, clenching tight and groaning as the action moved the ben wa balls sensuously inside her, the tightness from the butt plug making the sensation even stronger, pleasure washing through her.

It was barely tempered by the streak of pain from the second stroke of the cane, which set off another round of pussy-clenching pleasure. “T-two, thank you Sir,” she gasped.

By the tenth stroke her ass was absolutely on fire, and she was right on the brink of cumming, almost sobbing with need.

“Ten Sir, thank you Sir, please may I cum Sir? Please let this needy slut cum for you Sir,” she begged desperately.

Charlie could feel his own orgasm wasn’t far away. This woman drove him absolutely wild. He wasn’t about to let her know that though.

“Oh? You want to cum for me?” he teased her, tracing his fingers over the welts on her ass. “I think you want to cum for you, my naughty slut,” he told her, raking his fingernails gently over her bruised skin.

She whimpered, feeling the peak of her arousal ebb away again as let the intensity of the moment drop, and knew he was serious, he really wasn’t going to let her cum until the punishment was over.

“Sorry, Sir,” she murmured, dropping her head.

He tugged her ponytail, pulling her head up again, and kissed her, his mouth invading hers, dominating it. “I don’t think you’re truly sorry yet, pet. Another 20 strokes, then you can apologise, then maybe you can cum, hmm?”

“Yes, Master,” she agreed, feeling the heady rush of being dominated by the dragon tamer sweep through her again.

“Ready for the crop, pet?”

She took a deep breath to steady herself. “Yes, Master.”

The crop could be painful, or pleasurable, like the flogger, but in her already heightened state, it was incredibly intense.

Charlie traced the leather tongue across her arse between each stroke, choosing his place, then striking hard and quick as lightning.

He kept a steady rhythm, letting her relax into it and handle the sensation before striking again.

She was still unbearably aroused, her juices dripping down her thighs, but she could manage this.

“Ten, thank you Sir,” she finished, her voice controlled.

“Good girl,” he congratulated her. “Now just ten more, and as you’ve been such a good girl, I’ll let you choose.”

Hermione thought for a moment. “Please Sir, may this slut be spanked with Master’s hand?” she asked, a little timidly.

“Oh? That wasn’t on the menu, slut,” he laughed, surprised by her boldness. “How about this, you may choose just eight more strokes with any of the implements I have already used, or I will spank you by hand, but it will be fifteen strokes.”

Hermione squirmed. She loved to be spanked by hand, balanced across Master’s lap, feeling his arousal beneath her and his warm hand on her naked arse. Could she last fifteen spanks without cumming though?

The very thought was making her pussy gush arousal and she felt dizzy with desire and her need to cum.

“This slut would prefer the fifteen spanks with Master’s hand,” she declared, as clearly as she could.

“As you wish, slut, but remember no cumming until I say so,” he reminded her. 

He sat down on the edge of the bed, on the far side of the room. “Crawl over here and get over my knee then, pet.”

Hermione began to crawl towards him. The motion was a torture in its own right, the weighted chain on her nipples swinging and pinching hard, the plug in her ass shifting as her hips swung from side to side, and it almost felt like the ben wa balls in her pussy were actually fucking her.

She moaned as she crawled across the room towards her Master, looking up through her hair to watch him watching her.

He looked very turned on, and utterly fuckable wearing just his comfortable old jeans. His chest was muscled and tanned and covered in freckles, and the V lines that pointed straight to his crotch were deliciously obvious.

He smirked as he saw her watching him. “Come on, pet, you know the rules. Slaves don’t make eye contact with their Masters during a punishment. I don’t have to punish you more, do I?”

She dropped her eyes immediately, blushing hard at being caught disappointing her Master. “No Sir, this slut is sorry, Sir,” she apologised, as she lay herself down across his lap.

“That’s what I thought,” said Charlie, his voice remaining stern as he looked down at the gorgeous witch draped so willingly over him. He knew she enjoyed being spanked by hand, but it was nothing to how much he enjoyed doing it.

Her arse was perfectly round and pliable, and bounced deliciously with each stroke, as she whimpered and moaned the most glorious little noises that went straight to his cock.

“Count for me then, pet,” he murmured as he rubbed his hand across her backside, then brought it down with a smack.

“One, Sir, thank you!”

Just being in this position was making her wet all over again, like a muscle memory of all the incredible orgasms she had had while draped across the lap of Charlie Weasley. It was going to take a lot of willpower not to cum, she realised.

Smack. “Two, Sir, thank you!”

His hand traced over her butt again, nails scraping lightly at the welts already there, and she realised he was trying to help her focus on the punishment and not on her arousal, but she could feel his cock twitching beneath his jeans.

Smack, smack, smack, smack! Four in quick succession. “Three, four, five, six, Sir, thank you!” she said hurriedly, then SMACK! An incredibly hard one right in the middle of her butt nearly knocked her off his lap, letting the chain between her nipples swing free from where it had been caught beneath her, pulling hard on her tits.

She yelped, almost forgetting to count. “Ahh! Ow! Uh - S-seven!”

“Seven what?” asked Charlie, surprised at her. It wasn’t often that Hermione Granger forgot to call him Sir.

“SIR! Seven Sir! Thank you sir! Sorry Sir!” she gabbled hastily, and he laughed, bringing his hand down again on each cheek one after the other.

“Eight Sir, nine Sir, thank you Sir,” she chanted.

He rubbed his hand over her butt, squeezing and lifting each cheek, then traced a single finger along her slit before tapping the butt plug lightly, making her whimper with need, wriggling under his ministrations, the spanked her again.

“Ten, Sir,” she moaned. “Thank you, Sir…”

“Five more to go, slut, do you think you can make it without cumming?”

“This slut will try, Master,” she gasped, as another two spanks landed on her cheeks, followed by a quick swat right on her pussy. “Eleven, Twelve, Thirteen, Master! Ohhh, Thank you Sir!”  
He stroked her pussy properly for the first time, teasing the over-sensitised flesh.

“Oh, please Sir!” she moaned, not even sure what she was begging for. She was so close… but then the clamps were suddenly released from her abused nipples, and she screamed as the blood returned, making them ache ten times worse.

Charlie palmed her tits, rubbing them to soothe the ache, then went back to teasing her pussy. She was nearly sobbing from being brought so close to the edge of cumming then back down, again and again.

The final two spanks rained down on her butt, and she counted them automatically. “Fourteen, Fifteen, Sir, thank you Sir,” she whimpered.

Abruptly, he pushed her off his lap onto the floor.

She peered up at him from her needy haze of arousal, confused for a moment.

“I thought you wanted to apologise, slut?” Charlie asked her, giving her the prompt. She was too adorable like this.

“Oh!” she gasped, hastily getting to her knees, and bowing her head. “Master, this slut apologises for her behaviour and disobedience today. This slut is very grateful for Master taking the time to punish and correct this slut’s behaviour.”

“Look at me, pet.” Charlie commanded.

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes begging.

He met her gaze and smiled. “I’m proud of you pet. Of course I forgive you. Would you like to cum now?”

“Oh yes Master, please Master!” she gasped, eagerly. He was forcibly reminded of why he had nicknamed her ‘pet’ in the first place.

He stood up and undid his jeans, pulling them off and letting his aching cock spring free.

Hermione’s eyes followed it, her tongue poking out to lick her lips unconsciously.

“Use your mouth then, slut. You may cum when I do.”

She licked him eagerly, palming his balls gently as she took his thick cock into her throat, bobbing back and forth.

His fingers gripped her hair and she moaned around him, making him shudder. “Yes, good girl!”

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes adoringly as she sucked him, clenching her pussy rhythmically, fucking herself on the comination of the ben wa balls and the plug in her ass.

The coil of pleasure built again inside her, twisting tighter and tighter, and she whimpered and moaned around Charlie’s cock, tugging lightly on his balls until, finally, he groaned, twitched, and emptied himself down her throat as she shattered into pure pleasure, the world going white and the only things keeping her upright were his hands, twisted in her bushy curls.

He bent, and picked up her limp, sated form, placing her gently on the bed and then spooning himself around her.

“Good girl, Hermione,” he whispered. “That’s my beautiful girl.”

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well done to any who spotted the little Shayalonnie easter egg in there - if you didn't go check out 'Safeword is Devil's Snare' by the utterly wonderful Shayalonnie! A lovely little Nevmione BDSM smut fic.


End file.
